Pure Pink Rain
by Pikana
Summary: FOR GOLFER'S AND PITFTW'S VALENTINE'S CONTEST BY PICHO AND PICHN! It's Valentine's day evening in the Mansion and Master Hand has forced everyone to the ball. But with a distressed Peach, a moody Samus and a betrothed Zelda, will there be a happy ending?


Pure pink rain

I don't own the inspiration song or Super Smash Brothers in anyway. I called this story as it is because it's about... a dark rainy night filled with love. Do not question my choices in title names people!

I'm pretty confident that this mushy story will turn out great in the long run, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm not the world's biggest Valentine's day fan… but I am a contest one. So if this story seems retarded (You better not think that) then remember this…

I did this in collaboration with Picho and Pichn. They gave me the soap opera ideas, and I just typed them with the exceptions of the introduction and the dance. So **this will ****go under their name**** even though I made it come alive with details and description.** I swear they like the concept of drinking alcohol too much.

Yep… I'm so mature… blame my bros…

Okay, enjoy our/their story!

* * *

"Today's the day I tell him I love him," Peach said confidently to her roommate Zelda as she stared at the mirror and combed her long strawberry blonde locks. The brunette princess simply grinned at her usually pink adorned friend as she adjusted her shining purple strapless dress from her side of the room. For what seemed like a millennium, Zelda had been egging her best friend on to confess to Mario how she felt about him. Of course, Princess Toadstool had been postponing the day out of fear of rejection but last night, Zelda thought that she had finally managed to convince Peach to lay out her love for Mario.

The two girls had already discussed what to do. Zelda would take her boyfriend Link and do something crazy while Peach carefully led Mario away from prying eyes and tell him before waiting his reaction. Princess Zelda was confident and consistently reminded Princess Peach that Mario wouldn't reject her… of course, why would he? He was always risking his life for her to swipe her away from Bowser and if that wasn't love then what was it?

Peach on the other hand was still very unsure. All these years, Mario never mentioned anything, hinted anything or even subtly implied that he was attracted to her which caused the blonde princess to simply think he saved her out of obligation and courtship- which always seemed to get Zelda to roll her eyes.

"Come on Peach, we're going to be late for the ball…" tutted Zelda as she slipped on her purple high heeled shoes. The usually giggly and sweet princess gave a very uncharacteristically low sigh and stood up with a frown placed on her lipstick rose lips.

"I don't know why Master Hand forces us to go to these balls. There are only five girls here… and the assist trophies don't count because they don't have to come." She said as she stood up and allowed the bundled material to fall down to just above her ankles. The Hyrulian princess just smirked at her best friend's slim red dress and shook her head while she picked up a red rose from the bouquet on her desk, delivered from her not-so-secret-admirer Link, and placed it in her hair.

"Now, now Peach. You know what the gloved boss said," Zelda said, before switching to a decent yet snooty impersonation of the serious right hand, "In order to maintain peace and friendship bonds within the mansion, we must have these social events to create an atmosphere of; insert boring reasons here." The Hyrulian dropped the hockey glove voice when she uttered the last four words which caused Peach to smile and laugh.

"Thanks Zelda. You do always have the answers," Peach said as she allowed her ungloved arms to link up with her best friend's as she opened the door. "Now let's go drag Samus by her ankles down to the ballroom."

"Like we do every year." Zelda laughed as she locked the door behind them. Then, the two friends skipped off through the corridors to Samus' room. "But seriously Peach, don't sweat about the Mario thing, everything will be just fine."

"I know… I know… but I'm just not too sure."

"Well be sure. If you don't act soon, he'll probably really think you're not interested in him and think you're in love with the miraculous Pit."

Peach slowed the skip down and the friends separated. Pit was just one of her closest friends but Zelda was right; lately the angel had been talking to her a lot and she had been separated from Mario on numerous occasions. What did Mario think when the innocent Pit had abruptly interrupted their conversations?

"Well, I'm acting tonight aren't I? Everything will be fine right?" Peach asked rhetorically. Zelda gave her an elegant thumb up as the two arrived in front of Samus' steel bedroom door. "We have about fifteen minutes before Master Hand will destroy our possessions for not showing up." The blonde said as she checked her pocket watch and tucked it away. Zelda made a small sour face and then rapped on the mansion's most high tech door thrice.

"I'm not going out!" Samus yelled out, "And you can't make me; so bugger off!" Both princesses looked at each other and looked at the spot where a cherry wood door should have been. Three months ago- before Snake had blasted the door, forcing Samus the new one- they could have easily busted the door down and ushered their friend make it downstairs in time; but now they had to rely on sheer persuasion to lure Samus out of her den.

"Come on Samus, I'll make you a triple fudge chocolate cake if you accompany us to the Valentine's Day ball. You know that cake is your favourite" Peach said in a sing song voice. A shuffle from the room showed that Samus was interested, but wasn't coming out.

"I'm not leaving this room for anything. I'm not… absolutely not exiting this room until Master Hand gets me out of this stupid magic dress and all those guys out there stop giving me flowers and chocolates dipped in Ganondork's stupid love potion!" came the breathless roar of the bounty huntress which made the other two cringe.

"Samus, be reasonable…" Zelda started before she snapped her fingers. "Tell you what, I'll cast my new hex on you to make sure that you stay love potion free. I'm sure you want no repeats of last year with Captain Falcon."

Immediately, the door open and Samus came out, in a stylish, soft green and orange dress, and clutched Zelda's shoulders tightly.

"Please do that… and never think, speak or even acknowledge that incident ever happened. Got it?" Samus said, almost tempted to shake Zelda like a rat. The pointy eared princess nodded while Peach stifled a giggle and did her best to remain silent. The incident was very hilarious and the best part was, last year's incident was probably going to repeat itself because… Zelda was lying. Of course she didn't have a hex to prevent love potions but they were going to be running late if they didn't hurry up.

* * *

After a few words of gibberish later, the three ladies of the Smash Mansion made their way towards the ballroom, all looking nervous and excited about the ball. Peach was obviously more nervous than the others as she played with her hair and worried herself sick with the prospect of admitting Mario her feelings. '_Oh why is it so hard to just say: Mario, I love you.' _She thought as she forced herself from placing her hands in her face and complaining. No matter where she was, she was a princess and she had to be somewhat respectable at all times. Trying to take her mind off the worrying task ahead, Peach forced herself to listen in on Samus' and Zelda's conversation.

"Feeling nervous?" Samus asked as she looked at the Hyrulian's hands, clutched up into tight fists. Zelda nodded while Peach looked on curiously. Zelda's face betrayed her body; her face was a deadly calm while the other was stiff. The blonde princess sadly noted that while she had trapped herself in a realm of her own problems, she hadn't been paying much attention to Zelda.

"Yeah… It's just…" Zelda said, using all her energy into making her face the same as it always did. "I have to tell Link tonight that my father has someone arranged for me to… to…" her voice drifted off but both the blonde smashers knew what she had to say. She had told them several times over the past few weeks about the arranged matrimony, which Samus openly said that it was a bunch of Metroid dung, but Peach had forgotten that Zelda needed to tell him tonight. The deadline she had here in the Smash Mansion before she was to be whisked off to the altar.

"He'll understand…" Peach said, trying to comfort Zelda as the three stopped and wiped Zelda's eyes that had began to leak a few stray tears. "Don't worry Zelda, just enjoy the night for as long as you can."

Zelda gave a very unladylike sniff before she gave her two friends a tight hug. "Thank you so much guys… I'm not sure what I would do without you."

"Think nothing of it," Samus said "So… you ready to bound in there and party until our faces are purple and you guys completely stuff up your confessions?" The princesses gave a half laugh and gave a hug to the others one last time before entering. Boyfriends, marriages and love potions may come in the way but the three would always remain friends and have each others backs.

"You bet we are!"

* * *

A pop, upbeat song blared through R.O.B's boom box into Zelda's pointed ears as the women walked through the crowd of boys. Normally, the guys were allowed to bring a girl back from their worlds; but due to another strange incident last year, involving a Star Fox character known as Krystal and a slightly drunk Crazy Hand, this year they weren't allowed to bring dates which left the three women at the entrance alone.

"I haven't seen Nana yet. She must still be with Red having a drink; if she doesn't hurry up, she'll be late." Zelda said as she looked for the younger girl. Earlier, the young teenager had mentioned a problem to the princesses but no one had managed to figure it out as the pink parka wearer quickly disappeared as fast as she had arrived. Samus, who knew nothing about the incident, pointed over to an isolated corner of the ballroom.

"I can see Jigglypuff… she is… really getting it on with Meta Knight." Samus said with a hint of amusement lingering with her voice. Looking over the few heads at the side of the room and the even fewer heads that bobbed and danced to the music, in an almost mocking tone, they saw where Jigglypuff and a mask-less Meta Knight were making out. Peach sighed, hoping that by the end of the night it would be Mario and her doing the same. Zelda shook her head and then separated from her friends as she walked in deeper through the noisy and rowdy crowd of men and animals. Spying one of Link's buddies, she tried to get his attention by waving her ungloved arms.

"Hey Ike!" she yelled as loud as she dared over the music. The mercenary looked up from where he was watching Mr. Game and Watch was break dancing to the music in a weird, yet awesome and stylish way. Ike grinned at Princess Zelda and downed his drink which slopped all over his usual attire before turning to her- apparently some people didn't think it would be necessary to dress up for the event.

"What's up Zelda? Having fun yet?" the bluenette asked. Zelda shook her head and gave a small smile.

"I just got here! Have you seen Link yet?"

Ike shrugged and pointed over in the general direction where a small ensemble of Super Smash Brothers were queuing up in front of R.O.B; with requests of rock or romantic songs to dance to. Zelda nodded her head to thank him in her ladylike fashion before she began pushing past Wolf and Fox to get to where R.O.B was. She was planning to spend the rest of the night with Link before she told him. Make the most of her last few hours with him before… before breaking his heart. For a brief moment, Zelda froze to wipe her eyes and get her thoughts straight. She had duty to fulfill; no matter how much she loved Link… she had a kingdom to take care of.

"Link? Link!" Zelda continued to yell as she searched for her beloved. "Link! Where are you…? Oh!" the princess cried as she felt a pressing against her smooth legs. Looking down, she saw Toon Link whom she bumped into. The cartoon version of the hero of time looked at her and gave a bright smile at the princess that shone brighter then the red bow of his mini tuxedo.

"Hey Princess!" Toon Link said over the music. "How do you find the dance?" Zelda smiled and shrugged. What was with asking her that question when she had arrived only moments ago? "I'm having a great time!"

"That's good to hear Toony. You haven't happened to see the Twilight version of Link have you?" Zelda asked politely as she blinked hard to avert her eyes from the flashing colored lights R.O.B had started whizzing around. The smaller version of the hero of time gave her a thumb up and pointed to where a figure, in a suit, was talking to a blue haired Altean prince. "Oh Toony, you're such a life saver." She said as she gave the smaller guy a cuddle.

"No problem… you haven't seen Nana at all tonight would you? I need… I mean, I want to give her something." Zelda stopped her smile and looked at Toon Link, innocently gazing with her with his big blue orbs. She honestly didn't have the heart to tell Toon Link that the Ice Climber hadn't shown up yet and was still probably with Red. So she just shook her head, forced a gentle smile and denied him before she walked away, silently.

"Okay… Peach, I'm off. Have fun with your whole confession thing," Samus said as she moved towards the corner of the room, not far from where a bundle bottles and tables were stacked. The song had changed to something a lot faster and louder but Samus couldn't tell what song it was, all she was concerned with was getting into a secluded corner where she could watch the festivities without getting involved like last year.

"Hey Samus baby, you want to get connected tonight?" asked a deep voice from behind her. Samus kept walking towards the corner and rolled her baby blue eyes as she recognized the newcomer's voice.

"Snake… I told you before. N-O spells no. So bugger off."

"Come on baby. I know you want some of me… my box will make the perfect shelter for our love to flourish," The mercenary said a bit drunkenly. At this point, Samus was highly tempted to let go a Chuck Norris punch on his face but Master Hand turned to her and pointed his fingers towards Samus in almost a menacing manner.

"Get lost Snake. I'm not interested in guys like you," she groaned as she flicked her hair and changed her walking destination. Screw the corner, it wasn't going to be enough to get rid of the pest behind her or the headache she was bound to get. Solid Snake ignored her and slung his arm around her and hiccuped slightly.

"Then how come you did that thing with Captain Falcon last year bab…" Poor Snake never got to finish his sentence as Samus picked up Ness' red baseball cap off the psychic's head and shoved it into Snake's mouth.

"Don't you ever, in the history of ever, mention that again! Got it?" The long haired blonde growled as she stormed off towards where all the different types of drinks were located. The area was set up like a bar, and was probably the most crowded area of the ballroom. Red surrounded eyes raised themselves as the woman trudged nearer.

"What's up Samus?" the blue bird asked as he polished a glass from behind his table; nodding his head up and down against the music as he did so.

"Don't say a word. Just please… please get me something that will get me through this night. I've had a rotten day and I've been here for just ten minutes and I'm already sick of this place." The blonde groaned as she took a seat in front of the star pilot. Falco smirked as his drinking buddy and set down a glass for the huntress.

"Aren't you concerned at all? I mean… remember last year's incident when Captain Falcon…" started Falco before Samus glared at him. "Alright, if you're sure you're safe having a few drinks… What's your poison?"

"Get me a Japanese Long Island tea… and I don't mean real tea. Throw in some Devil's spring vodka and some Absinthe while you're at it as well." She mumbled grumpily. Falco raised an eyebrow at the blonde, few souls had ever dared to drink the fearful and scorching alcoholic tea but with the other two substances as well? After a small glare from Samus to show the huntress was serious, the feathered pilot shrugged at her and began taking out bottles and began cooking the dangerous concoction up for her. She probably had a stronger alcohol resistance thanks to her Chozo DNA anyway.

"You will have a massive hangover this morning you know. One part of Everclear Vodka, the most alcoholic substance known to mankind," he yelled over the music as he added a large dose of the vodka. "One part Devil Spring Vodka as well as a large helping of Absinthe."

"That's the plan. If I'm too drunk to stand, we won't have a repeat of last year's stupid Valentine's Day and I will be forced out by Master Hand from this god damn ballroom. Plus, I'll enjoy myself with the drink and completely forget this. Stupid plan I know but I'm way too tired to think this through," Samus said as she looked over to where R.O.B was changing the CDs and where Zelda was talking to Toon Link. She gave a small smirk while Falco shook his head; adding Silver Tequila, Barcardi 151 Rum and Junipero Dry Gin as he did so.

"Fine Samus… you win. You know; I never saw you much of a drinker," Falco said as he began finishing up the large drink with a bit of Red Wind and just a little bit of lemon extract. Samus shrugged and accepted the drink before she smiled at Falco and held up her beverage. Falco did the same to a glass of water next to him and tapped the tip of the glass with her. "Happy Valentine's day Samus."

"To the world's bloody Hallmark holiday; happy single awareness day Falco." she replied before she took the first sip to a world of super psychedelic wonders.

* * *

"Hey Pit, I love your arrows," Peach chirped as she tapped the angel's back and picked up one from the bundle strapped to Pit's back. The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom smiled as she brushed her ungloved hand over the end and felt the fluffy white feathers caress against her creamy skin and then she smiled again as one of her good friends.

"Hey Peach, then I love your dress," he replied in a similar fashion as he hugged the blonde. He hadn't seen her all day and was quite pleased to see her again at the Valentine's Day dance. The red dressed figure giggled and separated from him before giving an elegant twirl to the start of the new beat.

"You got caught to play Cupid again weren't you?" asked Peach. The general of Skyland nodded and gave a small shrug.

"It's not like I wanted to, actually. It was supposed to be Charizard's turn this year but Red is nowhere to be seen. So, old hand head forced me into it; luckily there's no diaper involved… or actual work for that matter," the brunette joked to the princess' amusement.

"We really should give Master Hand some more credit. After all, he did set this wonderful organization up for us," she yelled over the music which had suddenly gotten a lot louder. The beat was something she liked, not something she was familiar with, but something she liked. However, dancing to the unromantic song was the last of her intentions of the current moment.

"Hey Pit, have you've seen Mario?" Peach asked as she handed the arrow back to the angel who placed it back.

"Nah, I don't think he's here yet. Why? What's up?" The blonde looked away to prevent Pit from seeing her cheeks become even brighter then the lights that spun around the room, courtesy of the amazing Robotic Operating Buddy.

"Nothing in particular. I'm just worried; I… I mean, everyone is already here and Master Hand will surely be a bit annoyed that he is not in attendance… it's not like Mario to go against Master Hand's orders to come here tonight and…" Peach babbled before she was silenced by Pit who placed his hand over her mouth.

"Peach, relax… I'm sure he's alright. He's probably just in his room; he'll be here soon." The princess shook her head and wrenched his small but strong hand off her. "So don't worry. Take your mind off it, want to dance?"

"Well… I need to tell him something. I'm sorry Pit but I have to go."

"Alright, but everything will turn out for the best won't it? Peach?" the angel asked. The princess turned away, it had seemed that Pit was implying something… but she wasn't exactly sure, so she just nodded and headed to the door.

A few seconds later, the music stopped for a split second for the robot to change the music for Toon Link's request. But the split second was all everyone needed to hear a ridiculously loud 'thud' over the dull mumble of the male fighters. Most people ignored it but Princess Peach was immediately worried. It had sounded like it had come from upstairs… about where the Mario brothers' room was. She just knew it.

From a walk, her footsteps suddenly quickened to a run as she pushed past some of the wandering smashers and burst through the large double doors. She had a bad feeling pulsing through her; something urging her to run to Mario's room. Unsure if it were the guiding Star Spirits or just woman's intuition egging her on; Peach flew up the stairs in a worried state.

How the princess fretted while she held the railing to assist her on her way up. Her thoughts tormented her as her heels clinked against the marble. What is that 'thud' meant Mario was in danger? Maybe Mario was injured… or even Mario dead. She couldn't bear it; she had to see if the plumber was alright.

The woman slammed open Mario's door, abandoning all her ladylike manners in the process, only to find no one there.

Peach looked at the messy red and green room the plumber brothers shared. At first glance it seemed like the room was merely messy but as the princess examined it, she knew something was terribly wrong. Mario's clothes had been ripped out of the closet and every possession that he didn't share with Luigi was missing. Peach stepped over fallen objects towards the side of the room where she spied a letter addressed to her on Mario's crimson bed but before she reached there she saw a fallen picture.

Picking it up, she saw the glass of the photo frame was broken but the vacation picture of her and a sleeping Mario at Isle Delfino remained undamaged. Oh how happy she felt back then; before the Smash Brothers. Everything seemed so simple when she was younger. She gave a small sad smile and placed the picture back on the bedside table before she picked up the letter.

"What happened to you Mario?" Peach asked as her delicate fingers suddenly began trembling when she proceeded to open the envelope.

* * *

"Hey Link," Zelda said as she moved towards him. The green hat wearing Hylian smiled at his princess as she neared Marth and himself.

"Hello Princess. How are you?" the man courted. Zelda smiled softly at him, she loved him it was obvious, but just looking at him began to stab her heart and her eyes watered a bit.

"Is there something wrong Zelda?" Marth asked her, his voice etched with concern. Zelda shook her head and forced a smile to both men. "Do you need a break?" Once again, Zelda shook her head and forced a larger smile.

"No… I guess… I'm a bit bored! Yes I am!" she said rather abruptly. Link raised his eyebrow while Zelda just stood there with a blush on her face; Marth bit his tongue and forced his own smile. He was no stranger to weird and/or awkward situations so he did what he deemed to be the best course of action. Evasive maneuvers.

"I think Pit is calling me. I'll see you two later," he said as he bolted as fast he could. Link and Zelda just looked at each other while Zelda drew a deep breath, she didn't have to do anything idiotic. Peach was probably already off with Mario she could have some quality time with Link, but should she tell him now? Or later?

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is DJ ROB reporting live from the Smash Mansion's ballroom! We're going to lay off the requests for now and play a few songs for the two couples in the room. Let's give them some space people and a bit of respect," the cream bot reported as he changed the discs. Zelda smirked a little when Meta Knight, being dragged by Jigglypuff came onto the dance floor and began holding each other.

"Hey Zelda? Wanna dance?" he asked as a slow song came on. The princess smiled at him and took his hand… maybe later she would tell him.

The two Hylians conjoined in movement, the silk from Zelda's dress and Link's clothes intertwined, as they elegantly propelled through music. Dancing in such perfect synchronization, that some of the other smashers thought that Zelda most have been using a spell to link her mind with the Hero of Time's.

The couples began gliding across the floor, even Ganondorf had to admit their dance was good as the two leaned and twirled around in the wide open space. Every step is perfection, he was perfection. Zelda closed her eyes and let Link take in the lead; she was savoring the moment she spent with him. Every breath, every step she hung onto as the dance with him led her through a world of wonder that sparkled and shined.

She had to stop it. She was here to enjoy herself but if she realized that if she continued, it would be even harder to leave.

"Link…" she whispered just above the music.

"What is it Zelda?" he smiled and said in an equally soft whisper that made her shiver

"I'm sorry… there's something I have to tell you. I love you so much and yet I haven't been truthful to you," she said to the one who had begun as her body guard. She stopped the second he let his soft charming smile lay on her. When he smiled, her spirits soared. It was as if she always reacted to Link. When she cried, he was always, always there to comfort her. When he laughed, she wanted to fly. They had come a long way in their relationship since then but now Zelda would have to break it. But how could she… she just couldn't. "I'm sorry…"

"Zelda… you're crying…" he said as he attempted to stop and wipe Zelda's eyes, but Zelda forced him to continue dancing. She had been crying a lot that evening but she didn't care. She wanted to scream right now, at her father, the prince she was betrothed to, herself and even Link, just for making her love her. Life was so unfair and she knew it.

"I'm sorry Link… I'm sorry…" she said. Link held her close to him, allowing her face to touch just under his head and he rested his head on top of hers to comfort her. She could feel that boiling feeling in her heart again.

"Zelda…"

"I should have told you… I'm sorry…" she moaned

When R.O.B's music came to an end, the couple held each other embrace. Zelda buried her face in Link's shirt; the room was silently amazed at them. They were the only ones in the centre as Meta Knight and Jigglypuff had left to watch them in their dance. Their love was there in between the two but there was a barrier that seemed to be painted all around Zelda. All was quiet; this was their last chance as the couple held each other close. That was their last dance.

"It will be okay Zelda. Let's go… tomorrow…"

"There will be no tomorrow Link. Master Hand and my father have talked. By tomorrow, I'll be gone." She nearly screamed. "I'm sorry! It wasn't supposed to be like this!" she said as she broke away and ran for the door. It wasn't supposed to be like this, she was… she couldn't remember. She just had to run… run away before it was too late.

"Zelda!" the Hylian yelled as he ran after her.

* * *

_To my Valentine,_

_In this letter I must confess,  
To you I never showed my best.  
To you I never remained true,  
But I must confess,  
I do love you._

_I leave this letter for you to read.  
Like a coward I write, then flee.  
There wasn't much more I felt I could do,  
But I want you to know,  
I do love you._

_You deserve much better than I can give  
Without you I cannot live  
Leaving you was never the plan  
But now I'm giving you the chance,  
To have a better man._

_I held you down, you must have known.  
Our true love never did show.  
I felt it deep inside of me,  
But I never felt the strength I needed,  
to set that love free.  
__  
Take care Peach; I know you don't need me anymore_

_You and_ _Luigi can probably kick Bowser out your door.  
This note has what I'm about to do,  
I'm gone forever out of your life,  
Remember I'm doing this for you _

_So in this letter I do provide,  
The power for you to show your pride.  
Someday you'll accept that you are loved by someone better than I.  
You're amazing, It's true...  
I love you and goodbye._

_Love Mario_

"He's… gone." Peach finally managed to say as she clutched the letter with her trembling hands. There was a dried red rose in the envelope and she cradled it in her arms while her mind remained in denial. How could it be? No… the note was wrong. He wasn't gone, not yet; he couldn't have gone far… if she hurried maybe she could find him.

Not bothering to take the stairs Peach opened the window a little wider and jumped out. He couldn't just leave like that… no… not tonight. Not any night. Why couldn't he have waited just a bit longer? No… this wasn't happening. The blonde princess floated in the air before landing safely on the soft green lawn that crunched between her shoes.

Then she suddenly broke into a run; her heels flicked off as she ran as fast as she could, following the footprints of Mario that were firmly pressed into the ground. Barefoot she ran and her hair streamed fast her face, there wasn't much time.

There was only one gate out of the mansion, so Peach turned heel and headed towards there. It was the only exit; she had to get there before Mario did. She had to speak to him before he disappeared forever.

Not much time at all.

"Mario!" she yelled out to the midnight sky

* * *

Samus wasn't smiling. She wasn't sure how long it had been since Zelda had ran off, but she didn't care right now. Her head was spinning so she had to do something fun… something that the little green pixies around her approved of.

"Oh my gosh!" said one of the green fairies as it danced around Samus' head. The blonde tried to swat it to no avail, the original brew of Abstinence was making her body movements really whacked. "I, like, so totally hate Valentine 's Day."

"I know!" screamed another one that made Samus' head shiver "It's like, so totally horrible and cliché. Like, nothing wonderful comes out of it."

"Shut up…" mumbled Samus as she slammed her large cup in front of Falco; who wordlessly refilled it to the brim.

"No!" screamed another green pixie. "You will show how morons like lust and not lovey sicky!" Samus tried again to flick it aside to no avail.

"How?" she grunted, hoping if she did what they wanted her to do, they would go away

The head illusions pointed to a table that seemed to glow blue, green and pink in a mixture of her drunkenness and the flashing lights.

Another fresh cup of alcohol was placed comfortably in her hand as the blonde crawled up onto the table and begun drunkenly dancing not in synch to the jazzy music. Her movements turned several heads, including the bored ones that were playing poker in the corner.

"Cummmm on guyssss… party timeeesssss." She yelled, her words severely slurred. She tried to reach over from the table to grab a dance partner. Some of the others, who formed a crowd around her, clapped and cheered her on as she shook her body. In her head, she could hear the pixies' approval and some smashers talking.

"My man! How did you get her to do it?" Captain Falcon asked as Samus turned and twirled around and vaguely saw him sling his arm around Falco as the bird creature was pouring Lucas a glass of orange juice.

"Do what?"

"Make her act like a human."

"With a lot of alcohol and her own persuasion… now hands off my body," he said, flicking his towel into the racer's face. The helmeted man glared at Falco but soon shrugged it off as everyone watched Samus pick up Kirby and began dancing with him.

"Yeah! Alright!" most of the single guys cheered, able to see every bit of skin underneath her dress as she shook to the music. It was certainly a much better change then how she was a few hours ago and she seemed to be enjoying the hallucinations she was having.

Hearing the end of the song coming near, Samus gave a lazy smile and completed her dance by falling off the table. Thankfully for her, Kirby rushed and caught her by sucking her up and becoming Zero suit Kirby. Immediately he dumped the form and looked at Samus.

"Are you okay?" the pink star warrior asked cutely. Samus waved her hand around and closed her eyes tightly; she could feel a bunch of heads look down on her but she didn't bother asking anyone for some help.

"I'm fine." She mumbled as she tried to sit up, but she fell back again and smashed her head onto the ground, groaning as she did so. She felt someone grab her and pick her up in his arms bridal style. She struggled a bit and tried to get up but was pushed down.

"You're not fine. C'mon." said a voice. Samus heard a few 'ohhhs', 'ahhhs' and laughs but she ignored and tried to struggle out of the guy's arms as she felt him begin to move. Her body wasn't responding to her mind as she limply hung there.

"I just need to lie down somewhere," she mumbled

"Uh, uh. You lie down and you'll go to sleep." She still couldn't identify the voice due to the music R.O.B had set up to put people's minds off the small incident.

"Sleep is good," Samus uttered.

"Yeah. Not if you have a concussion. Come on, I'll get you back to your room… you need a break." Samus felt a small jolt and she heard the music suddenly get softer. She could easily tell she and the smasher was now outside the ballroom and she was thankful for it.

"Finally… a break…"

* * *

The cool air should have felt pleasant on the chilly night but Zelda didn't think so as it whipped her face and made her skin feel irritated as her hot wet tears poured down her face. This was too much, she was acting so immature but she couldn't take it. She just couldn't say it properly to his face without having the urge to break down. So she was leaving now. She was leaving anyway so why not early?

Perhaps maybe someday she could write back to Link and apologize, or even have the courage to speak to him the truth. But she couldn't say it today, not today. Today there was only the urge to run to the gates and back home to her duties.

As she trudged through the darkness Zelda almost regretted bringing such a large, heavy bag- she had ran up to her room and grabbed it before teleporting out- and to make matters worse, it was beginning to rain so there was no chance of her fireballs being used to find out where she was. Slowing down her run down until it was nothing more than a walk, Zelda wandered around aimlessly through the open fields. She knew she couldn't be far from the exit gate as there was no light in the area but from the faint stars and cloud covered moon.

Then she was tackled by her legs. She gave a scream and tried to use her Nayrule's love move on the attacker. The magical attacked missed: she could see the silhouette of the person turn back around and approach her again with arms raised but Zelda was ready this time. With her magic, she summoned a Din's fireball against the might of the rain and raised her hand in front of her face so she could see her attacker.

She should have expected it was Link.

The brunette slumped her shoulders and let the ball of fire extinguish as Link drew her towards to him allowing Zelda to feel the warmness of his body. Zelda just stood there in the rain, close to him, almost unwilling to be relinquished from his grip.

"I know Zelda…" he said in the enchanting voice Zelda adored. Even though she couldn't see his face, Zelda could feel his gaze locked on her through the inky blackness of the night. "I know what you have to do Zelda… and you have your duties but Zelda… listen to me." The princess was listening, yet her mind couldn't grasp it. He knew the truth. His words would have made no sense to an outsider but to the princess, she understood.

"Zelda, all your life you've been doing what's best for your people but you've never done a thing for yourself. Before you go off… I have to tell you again I love you. You are this amazing wonderful woman that I've known so long and I've always felt such strong feelings for you. I accept your decisions no matter what but I need you to answer this question truthfully for me… and for you. I can't offer you rupees or a castle but I can offer my love and this."

Zelda felt his grip release and she could vaguely see him get down onto his knees. With a flurry of her hand, Zelda created a fireball against the falling rain and she gasped as she saw Link open a small box, his eyes full of love and longing for her.

"Zelda, will you marry me?"

No words were needed as the woman flung her arms around Link's neck. The two's chapter had just ended and a new one had begun as the two showed each other with symbols of affection in the beautiful darkness of the night and the now comforting feel of the rain. Now a new course was plotted in Zelda's head, not her castle but Link's old home for a secret wedding; and her fiancé wouldn't have it any other way.

By the next morning, the others would have found two beds empty and a note from Zelda explaining what she and Link had done.

* * *

She could see him. Her non-human eyes had adapted to having rain thrusted in them and she could see Mario walking with a traveling sack over his shoulder. She could easily catch him now; there would be almost no hustle; if her body would stop aching so much. The blonde never knew how far they were from the gate, or if they had passed the security or not. All she knew was that she was tired and needed to stop. Feeling dizzy and faint, the royal raised her arm and called to him as loud as she could but her voice had been altered by the rain and the hoarse winds, making her voice seem like a roar against the howling winds.

Mario turned around to see Peach, wet and dirty, coming towards him. The princess held his letter in one of her delicate hands and the dried rose in the other while tears were just dabbing at her face. The plumber ran towards her and held out his arms, fortunate too because the exhausted princess collapsed into his arms.

"Peach… are you alright?" he asked as he held her tight and ran a gloved finger over where he deemed was her forehead. The princess tried sitting up but Mario made her get back to a lying position and covered her face with his head so the rain splashed him instead. The princess nodded and raised a hand to his smooth face and rubbed it.

"I'm fine… Mario. Don't ever leave me," she muttered as she reached her arms up. Mario set a small bunch of fireballs around to give them light and shook his head gently. Peach glared at him and tried to stop him from saying no while Mario looked away.

"Don't try and stop me Peach. I've got to go my own way," Mario said as he picked her up began helping her back to the mansion, using some of the fireballs to illuminate the way, "I'm doing this for you."

"Don't go all noble on me Mario. I know what you are trying to do, but it's not going to work," Peach huffed as she followed. "I know what you wrote…" she began raising her voice angrily. Did he honestly think he could just walk out like that?

"Well, I'm sorry that you had to read that before I left. I…"

"I'm not in love with Pit you know," she interrupted as Mario led the way over the infinite expansion of the lawn. The light of the front fountain finally began to come into view as they continued on. "He's just my friend; my heart lies elsewhere."

"Hmm…" he said, acting uncharacteristically cold, but Peach could hear the hint of interest in his voice. He cared and she knew it but he was trying not to… for her. Confusing, but kind of sweet in her eyes.

"Yep, he's all I ever think about. He's sweet, he's charming and endearing. He calls me when he says he would, he's friends with almost everyone and is someone to look up to. I've been crushing on him for so long I can't even remember and I start acting a bit off when I'm around him," Peach said quickly as she looked at Mario, hoping he'd get the hint. The plumber didn't even flinch as he kept lighting the way.

"So where is this mister wonderful? You better tell him now before it's too late." Mario said, not in jealousy but in light curiousness. The blonde closed her eyes and did something very unladylike like to Mario. She spun him around and raised her hand, as if to slap him and stared at his royal blue eyes before lowering it. She wasn't as brave or impulsive as Samus to just kiss him then and there, or as sharp-minded as Zelda to make some speech about her love; so she just lowered her hand and nodded at him.

"I… will Mario." She said as she neared him, looking down at his soft, rain touched features. "I… lo…lo… love…" she stuttered as Mario placed a glove hand on her face. Princess Peach leaned into the plumber's face and closed her eyes for their lips to meet just as the last fireball was extinguished by the rain.

* * *

The sun, indicating that February 15th had arrived, blared into Samus' eyes through horizontal blinds as the morning sun rose from the hills. The blonde groaned and clutched her aching head before attempting to go into the bathroom to grab a whole bottle of aspirin. Her plan had worked; she couldn't remember a single thing from last night with the exceptions of drinking Falco's brew and someone carrying her off.

However, when she attempted to wake up her body refused to respond. She mumbled as she clutched her head harder to the throbbing. A small clack sounded over the beating, but Samus ignored it and shifted a bit in attempt to get in a more comfortable position, somewhat regretting drinking potentially poisonous substances.

"Hey…" A light echo sounded through her room. The blonde ignored this as well and squeezed her eyes together for a quick moment before releasing them into a more natural position.

"Hey, are you alright?"

What an annoyance. Here she was, trying to get some shut-eye, and some person was breathing all over her face. Couldn't a galactic bounty huntress catch a break in a mansion filled with idiots? Samus let out a small 'nnggh!' trying to signify for the person to leave. The person was silenced and seemed to disappear. She let herself slowly fall...

"Honestly, I can't see how you can sleep for long," the person laughed to himself or herself or whatever the hell their gender was. Samus' mind just wasn't registering. "When you're not up, I have to try and make breakfast and you know how _that_ turns out."

Well, that narrowed the list down to everyone except the princesses and Mario. Samus didn't reply, hoping if she feigned sleep they would leave; she attempted tried to block out their voice.

"It worries me, you know," The person whispered, "how much you drink. Next time you should tone it down a little."

'Huh. No shit Sherlock,' Samus thought, making a small face. Maybe he/she was right. 'This was one shitty hangover.'

"I haven't really drunk that much before," the person said, but their voice was slowly floating off. The catastrophe that had just been spinning in Samus' head seemed to dim. "I don't know what you see in the stuff, chocolate is better and it doesn't make you dizzy in the mornings." Chocolate in the morning? Well, the people here did have some weird tastes.

"I think I might keep you updated on what happened this morning," the voice continued, "Mario and Peach are now going out to the misfortune of Bowser," the person chuckled before continuing "Kirby and Yoshi ate every chocolate in Master Hand's storage, Fox had his Airwing hijacked and now Red and Nana are now almost inseparable. Oh… I almost forgot, Zelda and Link had eloped. I'm not sure how Zelda's father is going to take it but…"

The voice was now just a comforting hum, someone that was senselessly babbling on and on and on and on…

Suddenly, Samus felt the bed bend slightly under her. A figure seemed to be leaning over her body. Their voice became clearer as they spoke right next to her head.

"There's water and aspirins on the desk next to you if you need them," they said, "I should go back now, I feel a bit crazy talking to a sleeping person that can't hear a thing I say…"

The person seemed to contemplate this for a moment.

"I love you; don't make me so anxious too much, okay Samus?" The person leaned down and gave the fierce woman a peck on the lips.

She flinched, her mind suddenly waking up entirely to these words_. _I love you? They sounded so sincere, opposed to how Captain Falcon and Snake did. The words made her heart twist a little bit as well.

Now, she could all but hope that this person was of the male race because she certainly did not have a piqued interest in Jigglypuff or Nana. The door closed and she pushed herself up, feeling the room flip as she did so. But she strained her mind, trying to figure out who the person was.

Stupid, soothing voice, couldn't cook, liked chocolate? She still wasn't sure. Samus blinked and quickly whipped around, her eyes catching onto a red tray.

There was a cup of water and there was a little napkin with two pills on it…

And next to this, was a rose underneath a little slip of paper with a big smiling hand-drawn Metroid. If Metroids could smile anyway.

_Get better and wake up! Hope you had a fun Valentine's Day; even though you spent the last part of it unconscious. –Love your secret admirer_

Samus felt her heart leap as she reached over and picked it up. She read it over and over again, not believing what had just happened. Then, she smirked and sat down upright, taking the pills and water as she did so.

"Maybe Valentine's Day isn't always as bad as last year." She mumbled, looking at rose, as she popped the pills in her mouth.

* * *

Now the only question is: What actually did happen to Samus last year?

Happy Valentine's Day you lot! Or Single awareness day and GONG XI FA CHAI! HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR! May the year of the tiger be a great day for you! Sorry for all the soppy, mushy soap opera stuff but I was really doing my best!

Now REVIEW and read the story in parallel to this. Lusting Syrup, which is Red/Pokémon Trainer centric


End file.
